


With Enthusiasm

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fuckwobble, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 61: Normal.  San Francisco arc continues, but can stand alone as Completely, Entirely Gratuitous Smut.  With a dash of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.
> 
> No disrespect is intended towards the faith of Santeria, as a matter of fact, just the opposite - it's a very beautiful, complex culture.

Dean blinked awake in the sunshine, startled by the intensity of the light. Sam was curled up in his arms, snoring softly, and he ran a hand over the boy’s muscled arm. The light touch woke him up, and he squirmed around to burrow into Dean’s chest, wrapping his long arms around the older boy. Another quick motion brought Sam’s raging erection into contact with Dean’s leg, and Dean chuckled.

“I have my work cut out for me this morning with you, do I?”

Sam laughed himself, and his tongue danced up Dean’s jawline, until he was able to nip at a certain spot just behind the older boy’s ear, getting an undignified squirm from him. Aha. Point to Sam. He rolled quickly, pinning Dean beneath his greater weight.

“I dunno Dean. Do you wanna work for it?” His grin was wicked, and his hands trailed down Dean’s arms. His fingers curled around the slim wrists and quickly pinned them above Dean’s head, working hard to control the rush that Dean’s moan gave him.

“Maybe you better show me what it is you deserve, Sammy.”

The sparkle in Sam’s eyes, the devilish look, it was nearly Dean’s undoing. The younger boy didn’t break eye contact, his body simply… undulated… over Dean’s, and it was all Dean could do to hold back his orgasm. One of Sam’s hands trailed down Dean’s side, some touches feather light, others digging into Dean’s hard muscles, until he could slide his hard palm beneath his brother, grip the firm ass and tease along the sweet spots.

Dean gasped when the warm palm drifted away, and Sam muscled his legs apart, all the while continuing the sinuous rhythm of his body over Dean’s. Then the searching fingers were back, slick with lubricant, demanding entrance. Sam knew what the older boy wanted, what he himself needed, and he thrust a finger in, driving deep without warning, and enjoyed the feeling of Dean’s body writhing beneath his own, the friction on his own cock, and the sensation of Dean’s erection digging into a sensitive muscle in Sam’s abdomen. He covered the smaller man’s lips with his own, and just as his tongue invaded Dean’s mouth, he thrust a second finger inside. 

Dean was beyond words, nearly shaking with longing. Sam had yet to let go of Dean’s wrists, still pinned above their heads, and then there were sparkles overlaying his view of Sam’s golden body, the tousled brown hair above him as a third finger thrust deep inside of him. Sam’s fingers quested for, and found a spot that had Dean writhing, and he’d have been screaming if Sam’s lips weren’t locked over his own. And then Sam was entering him, drowning Dean in sensation. He gasped for breath and looked into the green eyes. The motions and sensations slept for a long moment as he lost himself there, feeling the bond with Sam at it’s depths.

And then Sam’s eyes crinkled in that unique way, like the precursor to a huge smile, and the wash of touch over his body had him shooting between them, and driving the younger boy over the edge, thrusting hard and fast and deep. The sensation of strain in his shoulder, arm pinned above his head, along with the feeling of hot come filling him, it overwhelmed him into a series of nearly painful aftershocks. He couldn’t breathe, as Sam collapsed atop him, but he couldn’t find even the slightest objection to the muscled body that his arm was wrapped around him. Sam lay, forehead pressed against Dean’s, breathing hard for a few long moments, and then rolled the two of them onto their sides, never breaking eye contact.

They just breathed for a while, feeling one another breathe, watching the spark of life in one another’s eyes as the sunlight beat down on their sweaty bodies. Finally, Dean felt a breath of air seep all the way down to the bottom of his lungs, uncrowded and clean.

“Remind me to let you drive more often.” Dean felt himself pulled in closer. He blinked in surprise, recognizing the fact that Sam was hard again. “Damn. That’s not normal, dude.” 

Sam’s only reply was to press in closer, stroking along Dean’s backbone until the older boy felt his cock twitch painfully. The look on his face was more wicked planning than satisfied and sated, and Dean decided he’d best take control before things got out of hand. He breathed deeply, blocking out the sensation, and then moved fast. Now he had the upper hand, the younger boy pinned beneath him, and he knew just which pressure points to dig his elbows and knees into to keep Sam from moving, all the while keeping up a light rotation of his hips, brushing against the long and hard cock that had just moments before been buried inside of him. 

“If you fight me,” he said, amused that Sam stopped immediately, wanting to hear the threat clearly, “I will have you bareassed on the receiving end of a paddle, and I will continue paddling until that overenthusiastic cock of yours is limp from either orgasm or the pain. Now, if you don’t fight, then in thirty seconds,” he said silkily, “I’m going to let you go. You’re going to have another five seconds to hand me the bottle of lube. Then I might – I might, mind you, allow you the use of your hands. Either way, I think I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll wobble when you get out of bed. What do you think, Sammy?”

The only word to describe the look in Sam’s eyes was pure hunger. Possibly lust, but definitely hunger. He’d be lucky if he didn’t have a heart attack, at the rate the morning was going, and he was somewhat disappointed that Sam didn’t put up a fight. Then again… He slowly released the boy, and was rewarded with the lubricant being slapped into his waiting hand. He sat up, stretching, and handed it back to Sam.

“Prep yourself.” Then he paused again, to enjoy the shock, and the slow stuttering movements of – were Sam’s hands shaking? Awesome. Point to Dean. It didn’t take long – far less time than Dean would have taken himself. He watched Sam’s face for the telltale crinkle of the forehead that would bespeak pain before any motion ever did, but never saw it, not until Sam grabbed Dean’s cock with a lube slicked hand, prepping him with long and slow strokes.

It didn’t last that long, the sex, but it was hard and deep and rhythmic, just the way both of them liked it, and when it was finally over, they both collapsed into one another, until Dean wrinkled an eyebrow at the angle of the sun in the room.

“Dude, I suggest we get up and shower before we get caught.”

A low laugh from Sam was his only answer, and the brat beat him to the shower to get the best of the hot water.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Azam Ali - Endless Reverie


End file.
